Order of the Dragon
by musicismyhero
Summary: The sword of Vlad the Impaler was found in Cali's chest. Now her and Amber are being chased by people in black! Can Henry, Jasper and Maggie help them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Unnatural History (which is probably for the best)

* * *

"We're here back on the Titan show with host Anya and guest Cali Black and Amber Light."

"We're here with actress Cali Black and her stunt double and best friend Amber Light", said Anya as the camera faced them,"So Cali you've stared in your fourth movie! What are you going to do now", she continued.

"Well Amber and I have been talking and we decide to go to school in the National Museum Complex in Washington DC", Cali replied.

"Any particular reason why that school" Anya asked.

"Because Washington DC is one of the places we both have been wanting to go to and now we have a opportunity to go to a school that is in a museum there. I mean how cool is that", Amber replied with a huge grin on her face.

"So the NMC better watch out for you two trouble makers", Anya asked.

"Well duh I mean think of the pranks we could pull", Cali replied while poking Amber, whom just shook her head.

"Well for everyone that goes to NMC be care full of these two girls and for everyone else good night and goodbye", Anya said to the camera.

"And we're clear", said the guy behind the camera.

"I hate talk shows", Amber muttered as she and Cali walked toward the exit.

"Why we get free stuff", Cali replied.  
"Because they're all about you so what an I even doing on them", Amber replied.

"Cause your my sidekick", Cali smirked.

Amber frowned ,"Gee thanks". "No problem." Cali slipped to the purple Lamborghini. Amber trudged along behind.

"Oh my god! Ahhh", fans screamed ,'"It's Cali Black!" Cali struck a pose.

Amber sighed," Always the center of attention",

"Amber! Amber! Will you sign my poster?" fans yelled and pushed them up against the car doors. They stayed to sign a few things, then Cali jumped into the drivers seat and drove off.

Amber jumped up and down on her bed as Cali threw clothes out of the closet.

"Urgh! I have thousands of clothes and nothing to wear on the first day of school!" Cali threw her arms up exasperated.

Amber stopped jumping ,"You should be worrying about packing then what your going to impress people with."

Cali made a face, but kept her mouth shut and continued the clothes throwing. Amber continued to jump on the bend and practice front flips. "Ahh!", Cali screamed. "Oof", Amber was caught off guard and flipped herself off the bed ,"What!"

"Youe dog ate my gucci strappy sandals!"

"Just go buy another pair and stop leaving them where Sunny can get them," Amber replied grabbing her Golden Retriever off the floor and hugged her close.

Fine I will tomorrow", Cali said as she packed (thew) her clothes into her suitcase and went to sleep with her Yorkie puppy Tink.

The next day Amber and Cali were on the plane and cali was wearing her ne gucci strappy sandals

"I hate airplanes so freaking much", Amber said as she put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"I know your ears pop so much and it hurts", Cali replied.  
"So how are you going to pass the time", Amber ask as took out her laptop.

"Read magazines duh, and you", Cali replied.

"Look stuff up on Washington DC", Amber replied as she typed on her laptop.

"Cool, try to find some shoe stores!" Cali said flipping open her mirror. Amber sighed ,"I was thinking sites to see."

Cali scowled ," Freaking pimples." Amber sook her head.

"Pop it and get over it", Amber replied before putting away her laptop because the plane was going to be landing soon seeing as its been a couple of hours since the left the ground.

"We should checkout the school", Amber said as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Why? We don't have to go till tomorrow", Cali replied as she grabbed her two suitcases.

* * *

I know no one from the show is in it yet but they will be in the next one. tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions then tell me and I'll see if I can put it into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again don't own Unnatural History or the people from the show

* * *

Amber and Cali were getting ready for school.

"Cali can you hurry up", Amber yelled as she finished her breakfast.

"I can't decide what to wear", Cali screamed as clothes got thrown into the hallway.

"Well it's not that hard to pick out an outfit. I mean look at mine", Amber said as she picked her way through the clothes.

Cali looked over at her best friend whom made it into her room. Amber was wearing black converse, camo cargo pants, a black shirt that said 'Go Green' in green and black arm warmers.

"Cute now you should help me pick out something to wear while I do my make-up", Cali replied going over to her vanity.

"Fine I'll find something", Amber replied going over ta an unopened chest. Amber opened the chest and gasped.

"Uh Cali when did you get an exact replica of Vlad the Impaler's sword made", Amber asked picking up the sword.  
"Uh never cali replied looking over with eyeliner in her hand.

"OK so someone put it into your chest so whatever, we'll figure who's it is when we get back from school", Amber said laying the sword on the floor.

Amber began to dig into the chest looking for something for Cali. She grabbed a short black ruffle skirt and a form fitting light blue button up shirt and a silver cami to go under it.

"Perfect! Now can you go find me some shoes to go with it? Please", Cali asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine", Amber sighed as she looked through the shoes and grabbed silver strappy heels and handed them to Cali. Amber grabbed both their bags, went to the kitchen grabbed poptarts and a for Cali to have for breakfast.

"Come on Cali. We need to leave now before we're late for our first day of school", Amber yelled at Cali as she grabbed the keys and headed toword the Lamborghini and threw the bags in the back and started the car.

"You better have grabbed me some food", Cali said as she closed her door.  
"Yep! Here ya go", Amber replied handing Cali the poptarts and .

"Have I ever told you how much I love you lately", Cali asked as she opened the poptarts.

"No, but its nice to be told", Amber replied pulling out on to the road.

"And you grabbed the blueberry with sprinkles on them. Those are my favorite poptarts", Cali said with a huge grin on her face.

"Duh why else would I grab them", Amber replied as she turned up the radio because 'I love the Way you lie' by Eminem and Rhianna was on. It only took fifteen minuets before they pulled into the parking lot and find a spot.

"I have office aid first. What about you", Cali asked getting out of the car.  
"Band", Amber replied with a goofy grin on her face.

"You and your music", Cali said shaking her head.

"Yep it's my life", Amber replied while smiling ," so shall we face our first day of school, my lady", Amber ended in a lavish bow.

"Yes we shall my god lady", Cali replied.

"Then lets go", Amber said skipping to the front of the school.

"Where do you get your energy from", Cali asked.

"Like I know", Amber said as she did a flip. A few minuets later the bell rang for first period to begin.

"Later", Amber yelled as she practically ran to her first class. Amber walked into the band hall and was amazed by all the lockers a long the wall, all the chairs that were set up in an arc around a podium, plus all the teens just milling around.

"Hi. you must be new seeing as I've never seen you here before", a girl with midnight black hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. She was wearing blue jeans that had some patches on them and a black shirt that had vampire fangs dripping some blood and said 'Bite Me'.

"Yeah, my names Amber", Amber replied holding out her hand.

"Cool! Mines Crystil", Crystil replied shaking Amber's hand.

"You want to meet some of my friends", Crystil asked.

"Sure why not", Amber replied with a shrug.

Crystil led Amber to a group of kids who were standing and talking next to some lockers.

"Hey guys this is Amber", Crystil told the group of kids.  
"Hi, I'm Misty", a blond hair blue eye girl shaking Amber's hand ,"And I play the trumpet and since I'm guessing Crystil didn't say what she playe like always. Anyways she plays the flute."

"I'm Ace and i play the tuba", a guy with brown hair blue eyes said.

"I'm Dannie and I play in the percussion", a black hair green eyed guy said.

"I'm Max and I play the trombone", a girl with brown hair with blond highlights and brown almost black eyes.

"And I'm Jasper", A guy with brown hair and brown eyes, "And I play the saxophone."

"What do you play", Max asked.

"Uh... this is my first time as a school but I'm hoping to play the bass clarinet", Amber replied.

"So your one of the famous people that's going to this school now", Crystil stated.  
"Uh-huh the other one is Cali", Amber replied.

That's so cool so your her stunt double right", Dannie asked.  
The director came out of his office and started to yell at everyone to get ready for class.

"Guess I need to go talk to him", Amber said before heading toward the head band director.

"Um excuse me. I'm uh new here and I uh need a um instrument ta play", Amber said.

"So I see. I'm and what instrument do you play", he said with a smile on his face.

"Well I was hoping to play the bass clarinet", Amber replied.  
"Well your in luck we just happen to have an extra bass clarinet", he replied before going to some stairs and into a room. After a few minuets he came out caring a long black case with 85500 written in white.

"Well here you go", said handing her the case. Amber walked over to three people that had same instrument as her and got hers out and put together. It was boring as band practices went and the bell didn't come soon enough foe some people.

"How can you live without eating meat", Cali asked the black hair brown eyed girl next to her.

"Easy I just eat other food in its place", the girl responded.

"Whateve. So who are you waitin' for again", Cali asked.

"His name is Jasper and who are you waiting for", the girl asked.

"Amber", Cali replied, "And there she is", She continued when she saw a familiar red head talking to a brunette male next to her.

Amber looked over to where Cali was and made her over with the guy behind her.

"Hey Am, how was band", Cali asked.  
"Awesome!", Amber replied smiling, "and I made some new friends."

"That's great when do I get to torch... um meet your new friends", Cali asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Well this is Jasper", Amber gestured to the male brunette that is now talking to Maggie her new best friend.  
"So how was being an office aid", Amber asked.

"Couldn't ask for another class more perfect for me", Cali replied, "And I also made a new friend."

"Wow! You made a new friend! Who is it", Amber spoke rapidly jumping up and down.

"The girl Jasper is talking to and her name is Maggie", Cali replied with a smirk.

"So this is the famous Cali", a girl with black hair and grey eyes asked from behind Amber.

"Yep! The one and only", Cali replied with a smirk still on her face.  
"Hey Crystil", Amber said.

Crystal smiled,"I've seen all of your movies." Cali smiled "flattered" "They all sucked", Crystil added."How'd do you like your pretty little nose redone?" "Ah theirs that famous temper," she smiled. Cali snorted. "You two. You two. Behave." Amber broke them apart. Just then the bell rang. "Um I have a bird thing", Cali said. "Calculus", Amber retorted. Cali waved goodbye and ran off down the hallway in her strappy heels. "Guess I'm coming with you", Crystil smiled.

* * *

Henry shall be in the next one. Most of the story is going to from the girls POV. The story is slowly developing into the adventure. Reviews=happy writer and happy writer=more updates


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I dont own Unnatural History

* * *

"What do you have against Cali", Amber wrote down and slid to Crystil, while the teacher was going on about some theorem.

"Nothing really. Just don't like actresses, stuck up little snobs if u ask me", C

"Cali isn't stuck up, Drama queen, yes, and a bit... (lot), self centered, but she's really down to earth",A.

Crystil gave her an as if look and began taking notes on the theorem the teacher was talking about. Amber thought about what Cali and sighed when she saw that she was redoing her make-up and filing her nails rather than taking notes. 'She's gonna be coping them from me again', Amber thought before taking really good notes. The class seemed to drag on forever before the bell rang. Amber waited near the door for Cali.

"Whats your next class Cal", Amber asked as she adjusted the strap of her Transformers messenger bag.

"Art and what about you", Cali asked her friend.

"Same thing", Amber replied with a small smile on her face.

"Coolness! That means I can copy the notes from calculus", Cali said while clapping her hands.

"How did you even get into that class", Amber asked before entering the room.

"I don't know. Apparently the people here think I'm suppose to be really smart", Cali said before taking a seat and setting her red. black and yellow plaid purse on the ground.

"Or maybe cause you copied off me", Amber replied taking a seat next to Cali at the table. Amber and Cali heard bickering coming from the door and saw Jasper and Maggie arguing about something. After they looked up and saw Amber and Cali sitting at a table the began to head toward them. Amber saw a guy with blond hair, tan skin, and grey eyes follow them. 'Wow he's a sexy beast", Cali thought when she finally saw him.

"Hey Amber", Jasper said sitting across from her.

"Hey Cali", Maggie said sitting next to Cali. Cali smiled a sweet innocent smile while Amber gave a huge goofy grin.

"Hi I'm Henry", the blond guy said sitting next to Amber and held out his hand for her to shake.  
"Amber and that's Cali. Nice ta meet ya", Amber replied with her southern accent coming out while shaking his hand. At that point the bell rand and the teacher walked in and began to talk about the history of art.

"So are you new here", Henry whispered to Amber.

"Yeah. We just moved here from LA", replied Amber.

"Where's LA", Henry asked.

"It's in California, on the other side of the country", replied Amber with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, sorry my parent are anthropologist and I traveled the world with them", Henry replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"That sounds exciting", replied Amber.

"It was now I live here with my cousin and uncle", Henry replied with a sad tone.

"It can't be that bad", Amber replied. Henry was about to reply when the teacher stopped talking and got out some papers and started to hand them out the papers.

"I will choose your partner and you have to do a report on the artist that I give you", he said out loud as he finished handing out the papers ,"Starting with our two new students. Amber Light will be paired with Henry Griffin and Cali Black will be partnered with Jasper Bartlett", after that he went on with all the other students in the class.

"Sorry you got pared with with Mia",Jasper said to Maggie.

"It could e worse I guess", Maggie sighed putting her head on the table.

"I don't see how you and Mia hate each other", Jasper said putting his arm around Maggie's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Your not helping", Maggie replied looking over at Mia whom was talking to the teacher who kept shaking his head to everything Mia was asking him.

"Look on the bright side the faster you get your work done the less time y'all have to spend together", Amber said.  
"Thats true", Henry agreed with a nod.

"Or you can do all the work", Mia said from behind Maggie.

"I don't think so because will know if I do all the work", Maggie replied.

"OK so why don't half and half", Amber suggested which she got weird looks for.

"She means why don't y'all split the work in half then one person puts it all together", Cali simplified.

"That sounds like it could work", Mia said before walking off with her brown hair with pink highlights swishing behind her hitting Henry in the head.

For the rest of the class they talked and got to know each other a bit more and were becoming really good friends. As everyone existed the room handed on person from each paring a piece of paper with their person written on it.

"how about we work at mine and Henrys house today", Jasper asked as they headed to lunch.

"Sounds fine to me", Cali replied as everyone got in line except Amber.

"I'm gonna find a table", she said before walking off.

"Why isn't she eating", Henry asked.

"She probly packed her lunch", Cali replied with a shrug.

The line seemed to drag on forever but in reailty it was only a couple of minuets.

During lunch Henry was telling Amber and Cali about the time he spent in Nigeria. Amber was listening and watching as his eyes lit up as he would talk about getting in and out of trouble. While Cali was only thinking about how hott he looked and how she was going to make him hers. As Henry was getting to how he found the missing villagers there the bell rang.

"You'll have to finsh telling that story", Amber said getting up.

"How about when you come over for the project", Henry said as he grabbed his bag and threw his trash away.

"Sweet but you or Jasper need to give either Cali or me y'all address", Amber said as she walked next to Henry seeing as they had the same class. The teacher was standing outside his room shaking the hands of the students and greeted them as they entered the room. He had a firm hand shake and looked inti her eyes as he greeted her warmly. As she took a seat next to Henry the bell rang. The teacher in and came to her desk and introduced himself as Frank Honey but she could call him Frank.

"OK today's we're going to do a trust excise. I'm going to hang this hula hoop from the celling. It's the port hole on a ship and the ship is sinking. You have to get everybody across safely and you can't pull the hula hoop down or of the rope or you'll have to start over again", Frank said before going and taking attendance. When he finished talking everybody began to talk at once about their idea but nothing was getting down. Amber sighed knowing that they weren't going to accomplish anything if they didn't shut-up and talked one at a time.

"OK everyone listen up! We're not going to get anything down if everyone is talking at once", Amber said loudly to get everyones attention. They all looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm sure everybody as a good idea but talking ain't enough and no one else is listening", she continued.

"OK so what's your idea", a guy in a red shirt asked.

"We have two people hold the hoop still and have the two strongest guys get people through the hoop safely and the last guy jumps through", she said.

"That's a good idea", a girl with dread locks said. They did this idea over and over till the had the best time- 2.5s

The rest of the day went threw a blur and soon Amber and Cali were outside waiting on Maggie because they were giving her a lift to Jasper's. Maggie walked out with Jasper and Henry and guess what... the weren't arguing about anything!

"So everyone ready to go", Cali asked a little bitch because a guy was hitting on her and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What crawled up your butt and died", Maggie questioned.

"His name is Alex and he won't take a hike", Cali scowled.

"OK so who's ready to leave school", Amber asked.

"I think everyone is", Jasper said with a light laugh. They headed th their cars which just happened to be sitting next to each other.

"Oh my God! You guys drive a lamburgini", Maggir yelled when she saw the car.

"Uh duh", Cali replied snobbishly.

"You've got to let me drive it", Jasper said as his hand ran over the hood of the purple car.

"What's the big deal about the car", Henry asked cluelessly.

"It's just the most awsome car ever", Jasper answed his cousin.

"So lets get a move on", Amber said with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Tell meh what ya think!


	4. Chapter 4

Cause I'm in a really good mood because of the reviews I'm updating again this week.

I still don't own Unnatural History

* * *

"Y'all have a lovely house" Amber told Jasper and Henry when they got there.

"Yeah it feels homey", Cali commented when they entered the house.

"I guess", Jasper replied to the both of them as he sat down on the couch.

"So... who's ready to work", Amber questioned as she sat on the floor.

"Uh.. not me", Cali sighed as she sat down next to Jasper who was pulling out his art book. Henry sat down next to Amber on the floor and Maggie sat across from Jasper and Cali on the recliner.

"You guys do you know you can sit in the love seat", Jasper said to Amber and Henry who bent over an art book whispering to each other quietly.

"But the floor is so comfy:, Amber replied as she looked up at Jasper. Cali looked over at them and gave her 'are you crazy' look. 'Man I wish I could be sitting next to Henry', Cali thought as she tried to contain her jealousy.

"So who did y'all get", Cali asked everyone.

"We got Michelangelo Buonaroti", Henry as Amber wrote something down from the book.

"I got Raphael Sanzio", Maggie replied flipping pages in her book.

"What 'bout y'all", Amber questioned.

"Donatello I-cant-pronounce-his-last-name", Cali replied trying to keep a straight face.

"It's di Bardi", Jasper said as he wrote something on a piece of paper. For the next four hours all you heard were flipping pages and whispered comments.

"OK break time", Henry said getting up and stretching.

"Hey Cali remember Vlad's sword replica that I found in your chest when I was looking for clothes for you to wear", Amber suddenly asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm planning on finding uses for it", Cali smiled evilly as she said this.

"Well hold those plans up because I think it might be the real one", Amber said.

"What makes you say that", Jasper asked since the conversation caught his interest.

"Well it was on display in California near where Cali and I lived", Amber replied.

"OK so what makes you think the sword you have is the real one", Maggie questioned.

"Cause I remember the headline in the news paper today. It said it went missing", Amber replied.

"So I can't play with it", Cali asked. Amber gave her 'what do you think' look. "OK i was just checking", Cali held her hands up in mock surrender,

"Do your parents know", Henry asked as he sat back down.  
"Um... No their on a Cruise in the Caribbean", Cali started to pick at her black nails that sparkled purple in the sunlight,

"Their not home very often", Amber said sadly ,"I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you", Henry said getting back up. Amber gave him a weird look with her catlike amber eyes. "Because you don't know this area", Henry clarified for Amber who just nodded her head and walked toward the door with Henry close behind.

"So why aren't you parents with you very often", Henry tentatively asked.

Amber shoved her hands into her jacket that she grabbed from her car. "Because I was a mistake to them. They love me buy act like kids themselves and Cali's parents always follow them."

Henry put his hands in his pants pockets. "Your not a mistake."

"Don't look but we have a couple shadows", Amber whisper to Henry.

"We should probably head back", Henry spoke out loud for their shadows to hear him. Henry and Amber walked briskly toward the passed where the shadows had hidden and were attacked from behind.

"Um Henry I think we should run. Like now", Amber said before turning back toward the house.

"Your right", Henry and Amber took off running as the shadows gave chase. A small daggers like the ones from ancient times flew by their heads missing them by mear centimeters. Soon both of them had their backs to the door breathing heavily. Amber slide down the door to sit. Henry soon joined her and they looked up and everyone looked at them wide eyed.

"I thought you guys went for a walk", Jasper stated.

"We did but we were chased and had daggers thrown at us", Henry said when he caught his breath.

"Dinners ready", Bryan Bartlett said from the kitchen.

"Guess that means Amber and I are heading home", Cali said getting up from the couch. Amber went over and got her things. "Do you need a ride Maggie", Amber asked.

"Jasper's giving me a ride, but thanks", Maggie said with a smile. Cali opened the door and saw someone peeking threw a window that looked vaguely familiar. "Alex", Cali called out. The stranger looked up at the name and took off when he found out that he had been caught.

"He's odd", Amber said from behind Cali.

"Like you have room to talk", Cali replied with a small giggle. Amber huffed as she walked to their car in the street. Cali apologized and Amber excepted it and were soon on their way to their two story white house with sky blue trimming.

"Hey Amber, do you think Alex could have been one of the people who attacked you and Henry", Cali asked out of the blue.

"Maybe. It was to dark to tell", Amber sighed and stared out the window as the world passed her by. They didn't talk the rest of the way home and the music disrupted the silence that enveloped them in it's arms.

Amber unlocked the door once they got home and went to their kitchen. The counters had black marble top and mahogany cabinets. Their appliances were either purple or red. The had a black fridge.

"Hey Cali does Velveeta mac and cheese sound good to you", Amber asked as she bent down to the cabinet and grabbed a purple pot.

"Hell yes", Cali yelled from her room.

Amber put hot water with oil and salt on the stove and put a lid over it and went to talk to Cali while she waited for the water to boil. Amber stepped into Cali's room and observed her surrounding. Cali had dark purple walls with black trimming. She had had a cherry wood dresser and bookshelf. Her vanity was covered in black and purple duct tape. Her bed had a black canopy and black and purple bed spread on it. Her flat screen plasma TV was mounted on the wall. Her chest was at the end of her bed with sword on it and a bed near the door for her Tink.

"Love my room", Cali smirked.

"Yeah but my room is better", Amber gave her a smirk of her own. Amber's room had dark red walls that were covered in different posters and had silver trimming. She ha a mahogany dresser and two bookshelf's. Her bed had neon green canopy and black and red bedding. She had a chest at the end of her bed and stuff toys all around her room. A small bed between the bookshelves for sunny and chew toys scattered around the room. She also had kites hanging from the ceiling and a TV just like Cali on her wall.

"So what do you think of our new friends", Amber leaned against the black door frame.

"Maggie is cool, Jasper's cute, and Henry is smoken. What about you", Cali said laying on stomach on the bed.

"Maggie is smart and caring, Jasper is smart and sweet, and Henry is... unique", Amber replied.

"I'm gonna play Sims three", Cali said pulling her Mac laptop off of her dresser. Amber nodded and went back inti the kitchen. In a few minuets she was in her room watching Deadliest Warrior and eating mac and cheese. Amber started to get bored watching TV and decided to read Relic. It was about a best killing people in a museum and a Sergent, journalist, and an FBI agent had to stop it, but it's hide was so think that bullets wouldn't hurt it and it's super fast. 'I'm so glade this book isn't real or I would be to afraid to go back to school', Amber thought as she finished it and decided it was time to go to sleep.

Cali was so asorbed in the game that she almost forgot to eat. When she finally decided to go to sleep, she was so tired that she didn't notice a strange car in front of the house or the three figures that were watching the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own Unnatural History

* * *

A week has passed and Amber and Crystil were hanging out in Amber's room while Cali had gone out shoe shopping

"How can you stand living with that she demon", Crystil asked.

"She's not that bad if your her friend", Amber sighed. Crystil just laughed and shook her head. Amber threw a red rubber ball at Crystil hitting her in the head.

"Hey", Crystil shouted. Amber clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard. "I'll be right back", Crystil said leaving the room. Crystil went in the kitchen and grabbed a purple bucket and filled it with ice and water. She put it above Cali's door so when she opened it it would fall on her causing her to become dripping wet. 'I can't wait till she gets home', Crystil thought with an evil laugh before going back to Amber's room. Amber was playing her black DS in her red saucer chair.

"What are you playing", Crystil asked as she jumped on to Amber's bed.

"Pokemon Emerald", Amber replied. Crystil laughed and rolled on to her back and grabbed Amber's sidekick and went on Facebook. "What are you doing", Amber asked seeing that Crystil had her cell phone.

"Playing on Facebook", Crystil replied. Amber shook her head. Ten minuets passed and both Amber and Crystil were becoming bored. "Can I invite Jasper, Henry, and Maggie over", Crystil sat up looking over at Amber. Amber nodded her head and put her DS on one of her book cases and sat down net to Crystil on her bed.

"Their on their way", Crystil said habding Amber her phone.

"Want something to eat", Amber asked getting up.  
"Sure why not", Crystil joined Amber as she headed to the kitchen. Amber grabber two pizzas, one peperoni and the other a vegi.

"In case Maggie wants some", Amber answered the unasked question. Crystil sat on one of the counters while Amber went searching in the fridge and pulled out two drinks. She handed the to Crystil and kept the Pepsi for herself. Amber sighed and thought "Why can' she and Cali get along? They have so much incomin.' In twenty-five minuets the pizzas were done and Jasper, Henry and ,Maggie had arrived. Everyone was sitting at the glass table eating pizza when Cali came in caring bags that everyone thought contained a number of shoes. Cali nodded to everyone and went up to her room. "AHHHH", came from Cali causing everyone to jump up. Cali came storming down down the stairs dripping wet and shivering, If looks could kill everyone would be six feet under."OK wh-wh-wh-who di-di-did is", Cali managed to get out threw chattering teeth. Amber came back with two towels. "Uh when did you leave", Crystil asked who was sitting next to Amber and didn't even notice she had left.

"When I saw Cali shivering", Amber said in a duh tone of voice.

"You", Cali said in dangerous low voice while staring right at Crystil, "Will pay for this", she finished off even more menacingly. At this point everyone started to laugh except Amber and Cali. Cali stormed off and went to her bathroom.

"Well as much as I love pissing Cali off, I might want to leave before she gets her revenge on me," Crystil said getting up and heading to the door. "Uh why is Alex starring in your windows", Crystil asked Amber..

"Because he's Cali's stocker", Amber waved her hand as if it were no big deal. Crystil nodded her head and thought that her new friend was weird.

"Can we see the sword", Jasper asked when everybody finished eating and Crystil was gone.

"Sure let me go get it", Amber set her drink down.  
"Hey, can we see your room", Maggie asked out of the blue. Amber turned around and gave her a weird look. "I'm curious to see what it looks like", Maggie shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Sure. Follow me", Amber said going up the stairs. After passing two white doors the came to a black and red one. "It's this one", she indicated with a hand gesture, "I'm gonna go get the sword from Cali's room." Amber came back a few seconds to see Maggie and Jasper were looking at her books and Henry was playing tag-a-war with Sunny. Tink came in behind Amber and grabbed a toy and went to Sunny's bed. Amber sat on her bed with the sword in hand.

"That's a weird looking sword", Henry said sitting on her chest.  
"Well Vlad was a strange man", Amber smiled over at Henry while handing him the sword.

"It' heavy", Henry said lifting it up.

Amber gave him a 'no duh' look as Maggie sat down next to her and Jasper brought over her chair. "It also appears to be sharp", Jasper said as he examined it.

"Unfortunately that's why Cali loves it so much", Amber sighed as she thought of the day before when Cali was playing with it.

"Why would anyone want to steal it", Maggie asked.  
"Who knows maybe they thought it would help them become a vampire", Amber shrugged. Henry gave her a 'WTF' look. "Dracula was based off of Vlad the Impaler Amber clarified for him. He gave her an 'O' face. Amber got up and put the sword in her closet.

"Hey Ambre", Cali walked in wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt, "Have you seen the sword." 'She looks hot in anything", Jasper thought with a sigh when he saw Cali.

"Yeah. It's in my closet because I don't trust you with it", Amber replied. Cali was about to say something when she noticed Henry and blushed before leaving. Jasper, Henry, and Maggie soon left because they had school tomorrow and Cali had already fallen asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own Unnatural History

* * *

Monday had started like any other day. Amber was up and making breakfast while Cali was just getting up.

"Cali hurry up your eggs are getting cold", Amber yelled.

"Shit! I can't find any of my homework", Cali yelled back. Amber sighed and put her dirty plate and cup in the sink and went up stairs. Cali's room looked like a tornado went through it. Clothes were everywhere and papers were slowly falling on to the ground.

"I'll find your homework now go eat", Amber pointed out the door.

"Thank you so much", Cali hugged amber and went down to eat. Amber went to Cali's closet and picked up the bag of shoes that Cali had bought the day before and lookie what she found. All of Cali's homework. 'You would think shewould look before throwing her bags into the closet", Amber thought with a shake of her head. She grabbed Cali's purse from her bed and shoved her homework into it and slowly walked down to the kitchen. "Yay! You found them", Cali shouted when she saw Amber walking down the stairs.

"It wasn't that hard", Amber handed Cali her purse and grabbed her bag of the floor.

"Well were where they", Cali asked.

"Under the bags of shoes you bought", Amber replied tossing the keys to Cali. Cali caught the keys and dragged herself to the car cause she really didn't;t want to go to school. Amber watched the houses as the flew by since Cali was speeding like normal.

"I'm waiting for you to get a ticket", Amber said slowly getting out the car.

"Then keep waiting cause all I have to do is show more cleavage", Cali smirked at her naive friend.

"Yeah, your so boobalicious", Amber broke out laughing.

"I love that word, boobalicious", Cali started to laugh as well.

"Whats so funny", Jasper asked as Henry, Maggie, and himself joined the laughing two.

"The word boobalicious", Amber replied before continuing to laugh. This caused everyone eles to laugh.

"I swear you two are the weirdest people I know besides Henry", Maggie got out between fits of laughter.

"We try", Amber smiled when she finished laughing. The bell rang for school to start causing them to go their separate ways. Nothing exciting happened till they got to art class... their projects were do.

"Maggie and Mia will come up and present their report first", said before taking a seat behind his desk.

Maggie got up and stood next to Mia and cleared her throat and held up the piece of paper. "Our person was Raphael Sanzio. His life was from April 6 or March 28, 1483 to April 6, 1520", Maggie said. she continued on and spoke about his most known work 'School of Athens.'

"Very good young lady's. Next up is Jasper and Cali", said. They walked up there together and Cali strokea pose.

"We had Donatello di Bardi. His life was from some time in 1386 till December 13, 1466", Jasper said, "His most known works are 'Tumb of Giananni' and the 'Ciburiun.' The only thing Cali said was that he didn't care about who know pf his homosexuality. Everyone else in the class had went now for the final group.

"The last group is Amber and Henry", called them up. Amber grabbed her laptop and hooked it up to the projector.

"Mr. Finn can I see the remote to the projector", she asked. looking interested in their report handed it to her. She opened up PowerPoint. Henry read what the PowerPoint said and Amber elaborated on it. The first slide read 'Michelanglo Buonarroti- March 6, 1475 till February 18, 1564. Two other slides showed pictures of his famous works 'Piete' and 'David.'

"That was the best report", said as Amber handed him their written report. Henry smiled while Amber had a huge grin on her face. The bell rang for lunch and everyone rushed out because it was chicken wrap day and Maggie was hungry for her salad. About half-way through lunch the gang decided they wanted to go outside for fresh air. They were walking down an empty hallway when three figures walked out of an empty classroom.

"I think we should run", Maggie said taking a step back.

"Or we could take them on", Amber said taking a step forward.

"Now's not the time", Henry said grabbing her arm and pulled her back. Everyone turned around a ran and of course the three in black gave chase. Amber in the lead opened an empty classrooms door and ducked in with everyone else following. Maggie shut the door.

"How can you run in those", Maggie asked pointing to Cali's high heels. Cali shrugged and sat down on the desk.

"I think a more important question is why were we being chased", Jasper said sitting in a chair backwards.

"Well I think they were the same people that chased me and Amber last week", Henry said from the floor next to Amber.

"This makes no since. Attacking us at school", Maggie said right before the bell rang. Maggie opened the door and everyone dispersed into the hallway.

Henry and Amber learned that they will get to go on a trip if they pay fifteen dollars and if they got their permission slips sighed. School seemed to go by in a flash because Amber was beyond excited about the trip. "hey Amber have you about the party this weekend", Cali asked running up to Amber.

"No. but we're going aren't we Amber asked.

"Hell ya", Cali yelled.

"Whats got her happy", Maggie asked.

"We're going to the party Friday", Cali replied for herself.

"Cool we're going to", Jasper gestured to Henry, Maggie, and himself.

Maggie didn't seemed to thrilled about it but kept her mouth shut and Henry seemed clueless as ever. No one looked at the black car who's windows were so tinted that you couldn't see through them. Soon they left and went home. Amber did her homework which Cali took it and copied it. They stayed up late playing different games with each other and surprisingly no one was watching them.

* * *

This chapter isn't one of my favorite but the next one is and I can't for y'all to read it! Remember reviews=love=updated faster


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't own Unnatural History even though that would be cool.

* * *

The rest of the school week passed uneventfully until Friday night. Cali wore a black mini skirt with a purple halter top that showed her flat tone stomach and thigh high black boots. Amber on the other hand wore black baggy pants with two belts and a white three quarters sleeve shirt that showed a little bit of stomach, black fingerless gloves and her black converse.  
"Ready to go", Cali asked grabbing a small black purse with purple spots.  
"As I will ever be", Amber sighed and grabbed the keys. Cali followed her going on and on about all the hot guys that would be there and how she's going to impress Henry. 'It's going to be a long party not to mention night', Amber thought as she turned the radio up as she drove. The drive soon came to an end when the party was being hosted at came in to sight. People were everywhere and the music was blaring. Amber and Cali walked up to the house and were soon enveloped by people wanting to talked to them. Cali was animated as she talked to people as Amber managed to slip out of the crowed "It's good to see that you managed to get out alive", Crystil said holding a cup of punch.  
"I know right! I thought I was going to be eatinalive", Amber laughed taking Crystil's drink away and took a sip before giving it back.  
"Gee thanks", Crystil said before dumping her cup and throwing it away.  
"I'm just loving this party!" Cali came up and swung her arm on to Amber shoulders, Crystil looked at Cali disgusted before walking away.  
"Um Cali what have you had since we got here",Amber asked. Cali was putting most of her weight on Amber.  
"Some punch", Cali giggled. Amber sighed, 'Cali had sugar and is now happy/hyper.' Cali had a sill grin on her face as she dragged Amber to a clear spot and started to dance. Amber groaned as 'Shake It' by Metro Station started to play. Amber spun Cali as they danced and at the end Cali did a back bend and Amber did a flip over her. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and had watched them and had started clapping when they had finished dancing. 'Wow I didn't think we were that good', Amber thought as she was breathing heavily. Cali was soaking up the attention she was getting. 'This is what I live for', Cali thought as sweat started to drip off her face.  
"You two done showing off", Maggie asked from behind them. Amber and Cali turned around and saw her and Jasper and Henry on either side of her. Amber walked over as Cali was still caught up in the attention she was getting.  
"She loves attention", Amber said as she joined her friends.  
"Apparently very much", Jasper said with a sad sigh.  
"At lest her boyfriend, when she gets one, has an easy job", Amber said mostly to Jasper.  
"What do you mean", Henry asked handing her his punch. Amber said a small thank you before taking two sips.  
"Well all he has to do is compliment her adoringly and give her his undivided attention", Amber said giving Jasper a hint. A couple of days ago Amber noticed Jasper looking at Cali adoringly and even though Cali had her sights on Henry she was hoping she would see that Jasper was the best one for her. Amber gave a small smile and began to think of a way to show Cali what a good guy Jasper was. "So are we gonna sit here like a bump on a log or any one gonna dance", Amber asked. Henry being Henry took it as a challenge.  
"How about a dance off", he said challenging Amber.  
"Sure, so how about Jasper goes first",Amber replied. Jasper began shaking his head and waving his arms in protest.  
"Just get over it cause the sooner you do the sooner Maggie gets to dance", Amber smirked and crossed arms. Jasper sighed in defeat and began to dance to Nickelback's 'Afternoon.' Jasper dancing had Amber clutching her stomach with tears falling from her eyes as she laughed to munch. Maggie was trying to keep herself from becoming like Amber. Henry was nodding his head to the music as a few chuckles escaped his mouth. "Come on Amber my dancing isn't that bad", Jasper said when the song finished.  
"It wasn't but the look on your face was funny as hell", Amber said when she managed to stop laughing.  
"Go on Mag's it's your turn", Jasper said pushing Maggie in front of them. Maggie glared at them so hard Amber started to rub her arm because it felt like it was song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga was playing while Maggie was dancing. Amber started to fall asleep and Henry tried not to yawn but wasn't able to secede and Jasper was starting were Cali was dancing with a couple of guys. Maggie walked over and pushed Amber over. She fell back and landed on her butt.  
"I didn't eat the last cookie", Amber said automatically when she fully awaken. Maggie stifled a laugh, Jasper fell from were he was sitting because he was laughing so hard, and Henry had a huge smile on his face as he helped her up. "I'm not going to ever ask";, Maggie said taking Jasper's seat. Unlike the other two Henry didn't need any began to dance to 'Right Round' by Flo Rida. Amber watched as his body moved to the music, and she wasn't the only one. Cali watched him from the corner of her eye as she danced. 'Jasper's moves would have matched mine better', Cali thought as she looked over to were Jasper was sitting and her heart filled with longing to be next to him.  
"I'm impressed ", Amber said as the song finished and Henry came back over.  
"Now lets see if you can impress me", Henry said with a grin on his face. Amber went and started to dance as 'New Divide' by Linkin Park came on. A few people stopped and watched her dance. The song quickly came to an end.  
"So did I impress you", Amber asked as sweat started to drip off of her face. Henry had a huge smile on his face causing Amber to have a huge grin of her own.  
"Well it's a toss up between Amber and Henry", Jasper said with Maggie nodding in agreement.  
"Works for me", Amber shrugged.  
"Wanna dance", Henry held out his hand out for Amber. Amber grabbed his hand as he lead her to the center of the dancing area.'Don't Matter' by Akon came on as they danced together. As the song came to an end, someone screamed. Amber and Henry heads snapped to where the screaming came from. Crystil was in the pool covered in the water with Cali standing above her. Amber and Henry shared a look before running and jumping into the pool. Jasper and Maggie joined them moments later then everyone else joined them. Amber climbed out of the water and sat in a lounge chair and stared at the stars above them. Henry sat right next to her as Maggie sat at their feet with Cali and Jasper in the one next to them.  
"Well this has been one interesting party", Amber said as a shooting star passed above them.  
Yeah it's really cool of Dannie to throw a party Jasper said.  
It's always amazing to see a meteor shower,Henry said looking at the night sky as meteor came blazing by. Henry grabbed Amber's hand they both had a small smile on their faces and Jasper had his arm around Cali as Cali leaned into him. They too had small smiles on their faces. Maggie smiled at her friends contentment with each other. 'Now only if I can get a guy of my own', Maggie sighed as a cute guy walked by and winked at her. Amber nudged Maggie with her foot and motioned to the guy who walked by. Maggie got the hint and went after the guy. Amber watched as she started to flirt with the guy and played with her hair. Maggie looked over at her and smiled. Amber gave her a smiled back and leaned on Henry's shoulder and sighed in content before looking back into the night sky.

* * *

I don't know when I'm gonna be able to update next cause Cali is writing most of it and she's not exactly reliable sometimes but I'll do my best to update soon! Remember reviews=love=update sooner


	8. Chapter 8

I still don't own Unnatural History. Which is probably good for man kind cause who knows what kind of mayhem i could cause with that kind of power over people.

* * *

Saturday morning Amber woke up early and started to cough and sneeze. 'Damn I think I have a cold from jumping into that pool last night.' Amber decided to get up and make breakfast because Cali would assume she already ate and wouldn't make her any food. Amber made herself chocolate chip pancakes and hot coco. Cali came down the stairs when Amber was drinking some cold medicine.

"So you caught the could", Cali asked making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Unfortunately" Amber sneezed cause her to groan.

"So I have the house to myself today", Cali took a bite of cereal.

"For the most part. Now I'm going back to bed", Amber went back upstairs. Cali watched as she went up the stairs and began to brainstorm of things she could do. 'Hmmm maybe I need a relaxing spa day. No Amber always made them more fun and I don't wanna go shopping by myself', Cali thought. "I got it! I can hang out with Jasper today", Cali said to herself. Cali ran upstairs and texted Jasper as she grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. Cali was putting on her make-up when Jasper texted her that he would meet up with her at the mall. Cali slipped an socks and shoes and put her blond hair in a messy bun before running down stairs and grabbing her wallet and keys. In no time Cali was at the mall waiting in the food court waiting on Jasper. Cali was starting to wonder if Jasper was coming when she saw him looking around for her, She waved her hand in the air to get his attention. A smile came to his face when he saw her. 'His smile is contagious" Cali thought as a smile came to her face.

"Well your stunning as always", Jasper took as seat next to her.

"I do try", Cali giggled as her smile turned into a grin.

"So where are we off to first", Jasper asked.

"Hmmm how about Hot Topic", Cali got up and pushed her chair in.

"Sounds good to me", Jasper followed Cali as she led the way to one of her favorite stores. Cali ran over to a purple plaid mini skirt and a matching top and grabbed them. She walked over to the accessories where and grabbed black lacy gloves and a purple rose hair clip. Jasper just watched as she walked around and grabbed whatever she liked. "Well at lest you'll never run out of clothes", Jasper said as he walked out with three bags full of things she bought there.

"Yep, now we get to go to Game Stop", Cali grinned and turned to where the store was at. Like the last store she began to pull stuff of the shelves. The games ranged from Sims to Zelda to Call of Duty. This continued until they hit all the stores and both of their arms where filled with bags. "Hey lets get food before we leave", Cali once again lead the way to where they were going.

"Thanks for buying me some ITune cards", Jasper said before taking a huge bite of his pizza.

"No problem", Cali was eating her food from Panda express.

"So uh Cali I was uh wondering if you um would like to uh go on a uh date with me uh tomorrow night", Jasper's face was red as a Cherri. Cali's face lit up with a huge smile before practically yelling yes. Jasper sighed in relief while Cali was texting someone who he assumed to be Amber. They held hands as they walked to Cali's car. They threw all of Cali's bags into the back and were standing outside the car,

"I had a lot of fun today", Cali said as she leaned back on her car.

"So did - bang- what the hell", Jasper and Cali ducked down and hid beside her car.

"Jasper get in the car", Cali was already opening the drivers door. Jasper looked at her as if she were crazy but followed her advice and jumped into the back seat. Cali started the car and drove like the manic that she is. "Fuck we're being followed", Cali said as she made a sharp turn and got onto the highway. "I think we lost them", Cali told Jasper a she pulled into a gas station parking lot.

"Awesome can we go back and get my car", Jasper asked from the back sear where you could see fear written all over in his eyes.

"Sure, come on up to the front seat cause I fell like I'm driving a taxi with you back there", Cali said as she forced herself to calm down. The drive back was quiet and they held hands as Cali drive at the speed limit for once. "Were did you park", Cali asked when they got to the mall.

"In the back where the food court is", Jasper sighed in relief when he saw his car unharmed.

"Night Jasper", Cali kissed his cheek before he got out of the car. Jasper whispered good night and had this huge goofy grin on his face as he went to his car. Cali sped all the way home and dumped all her bags on the white couch in the living room before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed. Cali was having trouble getting to sleep because she was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Amber what had happened today. When Cali finally drifted off to sleep a figure out on the sidewalk smiled.

* * *

I'm sorry it''s short my writer's block is coming back and Cali didn't write any cause she hasn't seen much of the show. Well anyways reviews=love=updates


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own Unnatural History.

* * *

Amber woke up to the smell of food.'Cali is up and making breakfast', Amber thought as she got out of bed and cautiously walked down stairs.  
"You feeling better", Cali asked as she handed Amber her food.  
"Yes, but by any chance am I in another universe", Amber was poking her food.  
"That's awesome! And sadly no nothing cool like that has happened to you. I'm just beyond happy", Cali chugged her milk.  
"So whats got you so happy", Amber asked as she ate her scrambled eggs.  
"Jasper asked me out on date for tonight and I said yes", Cali squealed as she put her dished in the sink.  
"You've got to tell me what happened yesterday", Amber said as she too put her dishes in the sink.  
"Sure, but lets go through the thing I bought yesterday", Cali sat on the black couch. Amber sat on the white one across from her. Cali told her everything that happened the day before as they sorted out the stuff Cali bought while out with Jasper.  
"So do you know who shot the gun", Amber asked as she put in outfit together from what Cali had bought her.  
"Unfortunately no", Cali was looking at the clothes trying to find something for tonight.  
"Was Alex there", Amber asked as she picked out baggy khaki cargo shorts and a black star wars shirt.  
"Yeah, I saw him at Spencer's looking at fluffy hand cuffs",Cali shivered at what he could be planning to use them for.  
"Do you think he could be one of the people who keep attacking us", Amber grabbed a pair of snow goggles and put them in the pile of clothes for the day.  
"I don't know but we could ask him tomorrow at school", Cali said picking up a purple and red dress. Cali tossed it and picked up a teal dress looked at it and nodded. She looked at the accessories and picked out a teal butterfly necklace and three silver bracelets. Cali's phone went off and Cali had to go through the piles of stuff on the floor to find it. "Jasper wants to know if you would like to go on a double date with us", Cali told Amber after she read the message.  
"Well... I would but I have no one to go with", Amber started to go through the games.  
"You would be going with Henry duh", Cali was looking at make-up and trying to decide what to wear tonight.  
"Fine, but what are we doing", Amber asked.  
"Uh movie then dinner then I don't know", Cali told Amber. Amber found a black wrap skirt and a green button up shirt and a black cami to go under it.  
"Nice! But what are we going to do the rest of the day", Cali asked. "Well I'm gonna read Saiyuki", Amber gabbed her stuff and went up to her room.  
"Guess I'm gonna get caught up with the Maximum Ride series", Cali sighed as she grabbed her stuff and went up stairs. The two spent the rest of the day doing this except to eat food, use the bathroom, and putting their stuff away. "Amber it's six we need to star getting ready", Cali yelled from her room. Amber sighed and went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Cali took her shower earlier and was now getting ready. She put on teal eye shadow, eyeliner,and lip gloss and was now trying to figure out how to put her hair up.  
"Hey Cali do you have a small hair clip that I can use", Amber asked as she walked in with just a towel on.  
"Yeah, but sit down I'm gonna do your make-up", Cali pointed to the chair in front of her vanity. 'I didn't even want make-up on', Amber sighed as she complied to Cali's demand. Cali put dark green eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss on Amber. "All done and here you go",Cali handed Amber a small hair clip that had a dragonfly on it.  
"Thank you", Amber dashed to her room because she only had twenty minuets left. Amber pulled her hair back and slipped her clothes on and grabbed her black flats. She put on a dragonfly necklace and a green studded bracelet.  
"Amber I need help with my hair", Cali walked to Cali's room and began to think of ways to put her hair up.  
"Hmmm how about you put all of it up in a clip except your bangs",Amber suggested when the door bell rang. "I'll get the door while you finish getting ready", Amber ran downstairs, She opened the door and she almost dropped her jaw when she saw Henry.  
He was wearing black slacks with a grey button up shirt with it sleeves rolled up and converse.  
"You look stunning", Henry smiled when he saw her.  
"Well I do aim to please", Amber waved them in with a smile on her face. Cali was at the foot of the stairs and smiled when she saw Jasper. Jasper had on black slacks with a white button up shirt and black dress shoes.  
"Wow", Jasper's jaw dropped when he saw Cali.  
"Hey, Jasper your gonna catch flys like that", Amber said from behind him. Jasper was flustered causing Cali to giggle.  
"So who's ready to go see Karate Kid", Henry asked.  
"I can't wait", Amber had a huge grin on her face as she grabbed Henry's hand.  
"Well my smart car can't hold everybody", Jasper said.  
"Well you did say you wanted to drive our car", Cali said holding out the keys. Jasper grabbed them. "Uh whats up with the bat bear", he asked.  
"Well Batman is awesome so I bought it at six flags while we where in Texas", Amber told him.  
"So lets get going so we don't miss our movie", Cali said as she grabbed Jasper's ride there flew by because everyone was excited. Jasper and Henry paid for everything being the gentlemen they were.  
"Are you guys on a date", Crystil asked as they waited in line to get food and drinks.  
"Yep", Amber said with a smile. Crystil nodded and walked away cause she didn't feel like being the fifth wheel. They got their seats just as the movie was starting. Henry was telling Amber all about China and the different fight styles that where there and Amber made comments here and there. Jasper and Cali were quietly watching the movie till Jasper got hit in the head with popcorn. He looked over to were Amber and Henry were sitting and glared at them, Amber snickered and Henry had a smile on his face. Jasper turned his head back to the movie only to be hit in the head with popcorn. Jasper silently declared war on them. He whispered something to Cali who got an evil smile on her face. Thus a popcorn war had begun. Thankfully they were sitting in the back and hardly anyone was there. "Man I love a good popcorn War", Amber said as they walked out of the theater. "Yeah but I feel bad about the people who have to clean it up now", Jasper said.  
"Well they do get paid to do it", Cali said with a shrug.  
"So where does everyone want to eat", Henry asked.  
"How about the Cheesecake Factory? Mine and Cali's treat", Amber said from the back seat of the car. After much protesting from the guys they finally agreed. Amber ordered a hamburger, Cali ordered the same thing, Jasper ordered ribs, and Henry ordered a seafood plate. They talked about the movie till they got their food and then they focused more on the food then conversation. For desert Amber ordered the snickers cheesecake. Cali ordered the Reese's, Jasper ordered the vanilla bean, and Henry ordered turtle cheesecake. They were talking about the mystery that they have yet to figure out. Soon they got off topic and were laughing by the time the cheesecake got there. Amber picked up a piece of her cake and shoved it in Henry's face and giggled till he did it to her.  
"And this is why we can't take you two in public", Cali said with a giggle. Amber grabbed a piece of Cali's cake and threw it at her causing Jasper to laugh and Cali shoved cake into his face. They were all laughing as they finished their cake and cleaned their face before leaving.  
"So were to now", Jasper asked.  
"How about the park", Amber suggested. Henry and Cali both agreed was jumping up and down in her seat.  
"Jeez calm down Amber", Henry laughed and put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
"We're here, now let that bubble of energy out", Cali said as the car came to a stop. Amber jumped out of the car and ran to the play scape with Henry close behind. Jasper and Cali laughed as the joined them, In a matter of minuets they were all laying on the ground gazing up at the stars.  
"Cali will you be my girlfriend", Jasper asked as he turned over and looked over at her. Cali moved over to him and kissed him. "Is that a yes", he asked.  
Cali giggled,"Of course it's a yes." Amber smiled as she heard Cali giggled.  
Henry sighed, "Amber care to go for a walk." Amber nodded and got up. They walked back to the play scape and Amber sat on the slide and looked up at Henry. "Uh Amber will you be my girlfriend", Henry asked with a blush.  
"I would love to be", Amber said before getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Henry leaned in a kissed her.  
"Come on we got to get going", Cali yelled. Amber sighed and grabbed Henry's hand and ran to the car. "Why must we have school", Cali asked looking up at the heavens.

* * *

I'm so proud of myself! I've updated once a week. Remeber reviews=love=updates


	10. Chapter 10

I love every ones reviews up till this point and they help me cause the give me motivation to continue writing it. I still don't own Unnatural History.

* * *

"Damn I hate school", Cali groaned when she heard her alarm clock go off. Cali slammed her fist down on the clock to stop the annoying beeping. She threw off her covers and went downstairs to see what Amber made this morning.

"Morning Cali", Amber took a sip of her apple juice.

"Mmm eggs, beacon, and toast", Cali smiled when she saw the food. Amber laughed and shook her head before going upstairs to get ready for school. Cali quickly ate her food and joined Amber upstairs. Amber was wearing the clothes that she picked out the day before cause didn't wear them. Cali picked out ripped dark blue jeans with a dark brown shirt and dark brown high helled boots. Cali speed all the way to school and they still barley made it before the bell. Amber and Cali both ran to their first class. Amber walked into band and noticed nobody was getting ready.

"Hey, Jasper whats going on", Amber asked when she was next to him.

"Mr. Lewis called in sick today, so we don't have a teacher for the day", he told her.

"Sweet! So is anyone up for a game of BS", Amber asked as she held up a deck of cards that she grabbed from her pocket.

"Sure, why not", Crystil shrugged.

"I'm in", Ace said.

"Ditto", Max said with a flip of her hair. Well everyone in their small group ended up playing. Misty started the game. Soon Amber was BSing everyone and started to get a lot of cards.

"Your going to lose if you keep doing that", Dannie laughed.

"No I'm not", Amber smiled. After that everyone else started to gain cards while Amber was losing them. In the end Amber had won.

"Damn! How the hell did you win", Max asked.

"Uh I don't know but that's how I always play", Amber smiled.

"So lets play something else", Misty said.

"How about poker", Ace said with an evil smile. The continued to play different games for the rest of the class.

"OK you both seem happy and why are you even here Henry", Maggie asked as they waited for Jasper and Amber.

"I'm waiting for Amber", he continued to smile. Maggie was about to say something when both Amber and Jasper appeared in front of them. Cali kissed Jasper and Amber kissed Henry on the cheek and had a small smile on her face.

"Okay... so something happened this weekend so is anybody going to tell me what", Maggie asked.  
"Well Jasper asked Cali out and Henry asked me", Amber took a hold of Henry's hand before walking down the hallway. Nothing exciting happened during second period unless you think math is exciting and if that's the case then you have issues. "I love abstract art", Amber said as she painted on her canvas.

"I'm so happy for you", Cali replied sarcastically. She had paint all over her face and arms. Amber looked over at her friend and started to laugh. Cali frowned and flicked some paint onto Amber face.

"Dang that paints cold", Amber had jumped when the paint hit her in the face. Cali laughed at her reaction.

"If you lady's are done goofing around maybe you should start to clean up", said from behind them.

"Uh sure", Amber started to rub the back of her head nervously as she and Cali turned around to face him. had a huge smile on her face. Amber and Cali both relaxed when they saw the smile. Amber and Cali slowly washed the paint off their faces and Amber left Cali to clean up their area while she continued to wash her arms.

"There never seems to be a dull moment with you two around", Henry wrapped his arms around Amber's waist.

"Well we hate being bored so we entertain ourselves which entertains the people around us", Amber relaxed in Henry's arms. A bright light flashed in their eyes leaving them blinking rapidly.

"Such a cute moment", Cali said with a camera in her hands.

"Why does everyone steal apart of someone elses soul", Henry asked. Cali gave him a weird look. "You took a part of our soul when you took our picture", he told her.

"Well if that's the case then Amber and I don't have much left", Cali said.

"Cause we;re famous and there are a lot of pictures of us going around", Amber clarified for Henry before he asked the question. 'Bring' the bell rang for lunch. Jasper came over and wrapped his arm around Cali shoulder as they headed to lunch and Maggie followed them wondering how long it would be before Sam asked her out. They quickly go their food and sat down.

"Amber and I are wanting to ask Alex about the attacks cause he's always there", Cali told the rest of them.

"We can when we're done eating", Jasper told her. Soon a comfortable silence engulfed them as they ate. When they finished they headed to the table we're Alex and Crystil were sitting.

"Alex can we talk to you", Cali asked sweetly.

"Sure anything for you beautiful", Alex responded.

"Well we were wondering if you know of anything about the people who have been attacking us", Amber asked him.

"Someones been attacking you guys", he asked.

"Yes, and we saw you before or after all of them", Henry told him.

"Well I'm not the one one doing it and I don't know who is", Alex responded.

"How do we know your telling the truth", Jasper asked him.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Cali", He told them.

"I believe him", Maggie said. The rest nodded in agreement.  
"Crystil and I will help you guys if you need it", Alex told them with Crystil nodded in agreement.

"Thanks y'all", Amber told them before they left.

"Well that was a bust", Jasper said.

* * *

Sorry if it's not very good cause I wrote it when I had a huge headache and words were staring to blur together. Please review, tell me whats wrong, whats right and what you think should happen. Remember reviews=love-updates I'm sorry to say that I won't update unless I get some reviews. :(


	11. Chapter 11

I still don't own Unnatural History -_-

* * *

"What was that", Henry asked when he thought he heard something.

"I didn't hear anything", Jasper told his cousin. They continued to study but were now on edge because of Henry. A figure in black was holding a tranquilizer behind some crates down in the room bellow with another figure behind some creates father back.

"I think I'm studied out", Amber said as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah it's time to go", Jasper said looking at his watch. They started to gather their stuff that was scattered around the room. Above them a small round object was dropped from the air vent. When the small object made contact with the floor smoke exploded from it covering the entire room. The smoke made it nearly impossible to see three feet in front of them.

"Where the hell did this smoke come from", Cali asked before a dart hit her in the neck casing her to faint and hit the floor. When the smoke cleared all five teenager were in the floor passed out. Three figures came in a dragged them out to a black van. The three figures pulled off their mask revealing two males and one female, all teenagers. One of the guys had brown hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and green eyes. The female had brown hair with pink highlights and black eyes.

"So where to now", male one asked.

"The abandon toy factory", the female said. Male one nodded and began to drive that way.

"You know the abandon toy factory reminds me of the Joker", Male two said to his companions who just nodded in agreement.

"To bad none of them is Batman", the female responded.

"I don't know maybe Henry Griffin could pull some Batman moves", male one said as he pulled into the parking lot of the abandon factory. The dragged the gang into the factory and tied them to chairs in the middle of the room and waited for their five captives to wake up in the shadows. Two hours passed before Henry began to stir and soon the rest followed.

"I feel like I got hit by a train", Amber said before opening her eyes.

"Does anyone know where we're at", Henry asked.

"Well judging by the broken toys scattered about. I would say an abandon toy factory", Jasper said looking around the room.

"Very observent Bartlett", a female voice said from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want", Cali screamed at the shadows.

"We are members of a secret organization called 'Order of the Dragon' and we want to take over the American government and turn it into an anarchy which we will be the rulers", a male voice said.

"I think she ment what do you want with us", Maggie told them.

"That's easy we want Vlad the Impaler's sword back", a different male voice said. When he finished talking all three figures stepped out of the shadows. the gang gasped because they knew these people.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short -_-

Can any one guess who the people in black are and can any one guess where I got Order of the Dragon from?

Remember reviews=love=updates


	12. Chapter 12

I still don't own Unnatural History

* * *

"Dannie, Ace? I thought you guys were my friends", Jasper said when he saw the two male stepped out of the shadows.

"We were until you became friends with these two", Ace gestured to Amber and Cali.

"No wonder your behind this Mia", Maggie spat out when she saw the other person.

"Yes, Hating you guys made it easier for me to attack you guys", Mia laughed.

"We're going to leave for about half an hour to let you guys discuss among yourselves about what your going to do", Dannie told them. Dannie, Ace, and Mia left the gang alone

"So can anyone get out of the ropes", Cali asked while tugging against the rope trying to get out but only receive rope burns on her wrist. Henry tugged at his ropes and was able to get free and went to free the others.

"Does anyone have a phone on them". Amber asked as she checked her pockets. Everyone checked their pockets turning up nothing.

"So we don't have phones and we don't know anything about the area we're in", Jasper said pointing out the negativity.

"Then I guess we stay here and wait for them to return", Henry said trying to make a plan in his head.

"What kind of plan is that", Maggie asked

"We could over power them and get there phones and call the cops", Henry told them.

"Well I'm game", Amber told him.

"You know I really hate those plans of yours", Jasper sighed looking at Henry.

"That's because your not a very good fighter", Maggie said to Jasper.

"Well your not much better", Jasper replied to her taunt.

"Well it's good that Henry and Amber are good fighters cause I'm not all that great but I can hold my own for a while", Cali told them. The rest of the time was spent making plan on how to take on their kidnappers. Henry and Amber were hidden in the shadows by the door while Maggie, Cali, and Jasper were only partly hidden in the shadows in different parts of the room. Mia walked in followed by an older man that was in his late twenties with a buzz cut and brown eyes. Dannie and Ace followed shortly after.

"So where are the kids with the sword", the man asked.

"I don't know, they were here when we left", Mia told him looking into the shadows.

"One of them is right there", Ace said pointing toward Jasper.

"There's another right there", Dannie pointed at Maggie.

"There a third", Mia pointed at Cali.

"How did they get out and where are the other two", the man asked.

"It must have been Henry Griffin", Mia told him. At this point there backs were pointed toward Henry and Amber. Henry nodded to Amber and they snuck up on them. Amber punched Ace while Henry kicked Dannie. Maggie came out from her spot to hit Mia but Mia dogged it and Jasper and Cali took on the other guy. The fight only took a few minuets since the other side wasn't very good at fighting. Cali took Mia's phone and called 911 and told them they had been kidnapped, taken to an abandon toy factory, and had managed to subdue their kidnappers.

"So who are you", Amber asked the new guy.

"My names Matt and we may have failed but others will come and take up where we left off", Matt told them.

"I don't think so cause now the cops know of your plan and are on the look out for other people like you", Maggie told him. Matt laughed like the crazed man. The cops came in wit their gun blazing. The leader of them told them to stand down and walked to Jasper who told them what happened to them since they woke up from being knocked out at school. The cop thanked them and told them they would be called in for statement tomorrow about what had been happening the past few weeks and they would go by Cali and Amber's place to pick up Vlad the Impaler's sword later today.

"So this turned out to be a fun filled day", Jasper sighed as they sat at the table in his house. Cali was sitting next to him holding his hand.

"Well this was better than making a movie", Cali smiled.

"Yeah cause in the end we have real friends and boyfriends and not the fake ones that end when the movie ends", Amber laid her head on Henry shoulder.

"You know it would be amazing if this turned out to be a movie", Maggie smiled with a wishful look on her face.

"It would be amazing if there was a show about our adventures", Henry smiled.

* * *

Well that's the end! Love it? Hate it? Tell me.


End file.
